Stéphane Narcisse
Stéphane Narcisse (English: Stephen) is a major recurring character and the husband of Lady Lola Narcisse. He made his first appearance during the second season as an antagonist due to him going up against Francis and Mary, trying to control the way they ruled France. He continually blackmailed Francis in order to get what he wanted as he knew of Francis killing King Henry. Also during all this, he began to continually try to court Lola and eventually fell in love with her. He also was in a sexual relationship with Catherine, trying to win her favor to gain more power at the court but also helped her in trying to take down Mary and Condé. He eventually betrayed her after she made false accusations against Condé and put Lola's life in danger. Later on, Narcisse tried to obtain the blessing of Francis to marry Lola. Eventually, Francis allowed the marriage for Narcisse and Lola and attended the ceremony to show his blessing. Narcisse is a member of the House of Narcisse. He is portrayed by Craig Parker. Early Life When he was only 15 years of age, his father arranged his first marriage to a very wealthy young woman. He was pestered constantly by his father to produce an heir, however his wife had many miscarriages. He slept with his wife too early after a miscarriage and she bled to death. A year later he was wed again, to a hemophiliac who died soon after due to her condition. He was married a third time but the cause of her death is unknown. Throughout the Series Narcisse/Season Two|Season Two Personality Described as brilliant, sexual and fierce. Narcisse is a devout Catholic with a “death grip” on French Court. He lives in an age where life is cheap and he'll trade lives to get what he wants. It's hard to tell how genuine he’s being and he’s a very good liar. He is a villain at times, definitely a great thorn in the side of the King and Queen. He does terrible things for noble reasons. He believes the correct way of keeping France a great nation is by doing things his way to which is why he intimidates Francis into doing the things he wants for the sake of France. He does monstrous things and has no guilt about doing what’s necessary. He is seductive, persuasive and perisistant. When coming to the French Court, he began looking for a woman to love who would also love him in the process which turned out to be Lola. While with Lola, he shows more of his kinder and romantic side and while with Catherine, he has shown his support for her but only to gain power. He has shown to care for Lola and would do anything for her. Lord Narcisse wants to do the right thing at times but often finds himself doing the terrible thigns for selfish reasons. His self-love often victors over his true love for Lola. His name seems to fit him since he is narcisstic. He also has a sexual appetite, showing his sexual relations with Claude and Catherine. Physical Appearance Stéphane is a handsome older man with short-cut dark brown hair, a well-trimmed beard of the same color, with a medium complexion, and blue eyes. He is also tall and well-built, and, due to high status, dresses in very extravagant and presumably expensive clothing. Name *Stéphane is a masculine name, and is the French form of the name Stephen. In Greek it means "Crown" or "Garland" Relationships |-|Romantic= Lola: Narcisse's love interest. Narcisse first met Lola during the Black Plague. After he moved to the French Court, Lola helped his wife escape from him which led to her death. However, this event caused Lola to see Narcisse in a new light. TBA (See Lola and Narcisse.) Estelle: Estelle was Narcisse's new wife but the marriage was short-lived due to her running away from him and eventually falling to her death. Catherine: |-|Familial= TBA |-|Friendships= TBA |-|Enemies= Francis: Mary: Appearances Gallery |-|Episode Stills= 9 595 slogo.jpg RE204b 0014b 595 slogo.jpg RE205 0131r FULL.jpg RE205_0173r_595_slogo.jpg RE205b 0180r.jpg RE206a 0008b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0039b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0092b 595 slogo.jpg Re209a 0317b.jpg Re209a 0193b.jpg RE222a 0043b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_reign201_1410.jpg Normal_reign201_1417.jpg Normal_reign202_0249.jpg Normal_reign202_0330.jpg Normal_reign202_0352.jpg Normal_reign202_0370.jpg Normal_reign202_0452.jpg Normal_reign202_0688.jpg Normal_reign202_1534.jpg Normal_reign202_1780.jpg Normal_reign202_1900.jpg Normal_reign202_1924.jpg Normal_reign202_2054.jpg Normal_reign202_2061.jpg Normal_reign203_0376.jpg Normal_reign203_0633.jpg Normal_reign203_0636.jpg Normal_reign203_0660.jpg Normal_reign203_0824.jpg Normal_reign203_0925.jpg Normal_reign203_1827.jpg Normal_reign203_2076.jpg Normal_reign203_2204.jpg Normal_reign204_0271.jpg Normal_reign204_0271.jpg Normal_reign204_0290.jpg Normal_reign204_0295.jpg Normal_reign204_0310.jpg Normal_reign204_0317.jpg Normal_reign204_0325.jpg Normal_reign204_1719.jpg Normal_reign204_1755.jpg Trivia *Narcisse is the second husband of Lola. *He's admitted to never having been in love. *He's been married five times. **All of his wives died soon after apart from Lady Lola. *He has a butterfly mark on his forearm. **He is the mystery lover from the Sex Journal. *He was the first to know of Francis killing King Henry. **He used this as a method to blackmail Francis in order to control of how he ruled France. *He used to be a lover of Claude and Catherine on different occasions. See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Antagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Narcisse Category:Noble Category:Lord Category:Catholic Category:Male Character